


Alecrins

by Jake_Sylph



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Portuguese, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_Sylph/pseuds/Jake_Sylph
Summary: Naegi havia sugerido para seu namorado para que ele comprasse uma casa de férias no campo para que ambos pudessem sair da cidade por um tempo, e depois de tanto insistir, Togami acabou comprando.E logo no momento em que havia criado a conclusão de que o campo não servia para ele, Byakuya acabou encontrando uma plantação de alecrins.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 2





	Alecrins

**Author's Note:**

> Particularmente, não é a minha fanfic favorita por ter ficado um pouco ooc.  
> Mas eu quero postar todas as minhas fanfics aqui, então, shh.

Togami nunca teve o desejo de morar tão longe da cidade, o mesmo considerava a frase "a felicidade surge no campo" um grande besteirol vindo de plebeus e caipiras, mas seu namorado havia insistido tanto para o herdeiro comprar uma casa de férias no meio de uma pradraria que fez o loiro se render, afinal, priorizava a alegria de Naegi. Nos primeiros dias, Byakuya se sentiu irritado, mesmo que seu amado estivesse feliz como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce, o mais velho desejava colocar presença na cidade, ele continuava sendo o herdeiro de uma família poderosa, preferia sentir novamente a pressão psicológica vindo de seu pai do que viver num lugar cheio de mato.

Entretanto, um dia específico chegou, onde Naegi pediu para seu namorado explorar o campo, dizendo que podia encontrar algo que não tinha na cidade – principalmente porque Byakuya vivia em casa lendo os livros que trouxe. No início, Togami tentou ignorar a sugestão, mas a frustação de Makoto pela frieza do loiro fez com que ele se rendesse pela segunda vez, odiava quando Naegi fazia isso, seu coração sempre apertava. No final, o moreno tinha razão, Togami achou algo: uma plantação extensa de alecrim dourado. Byakuya achava aquelas flores peculiares, aquilo dava uma enorme sensação de calmaria, como se fosse um sonho que nunca iria acordar.

Desde então, Togami vivia lendo seus livros ao redor da plantação de alecrim, finalmente podia ter a paz e a tranquilidade que tanto desejou por muito tempo. Porém, aquilo fazia Naegi se sentir abandonado, a única troca de afeto que o loiro havia dado nos últimos dias era o famoso "beijo de boa noite", estava desejando passar mais tempo com Byakuya, mas era quase impossível o encontrá-lo dentro de casa novamente, vivia naquela maldita plantação. Como ele não desejava discutir com o amado sobre isso, Naegi havia pensado em lhe visitar no local onde sempre atuava.

Em uma tarde com ventanias, os alecrins desabrochavam, mostrando suas pétalas douradas como ouro, seu cheiro era doce e suave, fazia o loiro – que estava sentado no chão lendo um de seus livros favoritos – sorrir como uma criança. Togami nunca pensou que iria ter paz com algo que ele tanto odiou, fazendo o mesmo notar que a cidade era horrível em todos os sentidos: não podia sair de sua mansão que iria ter uma enchente de paparazzi lhe perseguindo, tinha poluição por todo o canto e ainda precisava aturar Fukawa lhe perseguindo como uma sociopata. Pensava para si mesmo que nunca mais iria julgar um livro pela capa, seja metaforicamente ou literalmente.

Seus cabelos loiros estavam no ritmo do vento, algumas pétalas grudavam nos fios, mas pouco se importou, estava gostando disso. Longe da pradraria, podia ver uma paisagem bonita de morros e montanhas cheias de flores, tendo uma mistura bonita e colorida de camélias e copos-de-leite, mas Togami sempre iria preferir seus belos e dourados alecrins. De repente, se distraiu pensando em seu precioso namorado, estava questionando o que ele estava fazendo naquele momento.

– Byakuya! – A voz do moreno podia ser ouvida de longe, pensou em seu anjo, e ele apareceu imediatamente. O loiro deixou o livro no chão e se levantou, fitando seu olhar em Naegi que chegava recentemente, ele demonstrava um pequeno cansaço, provavelmente correu da casa até o local.

– Makoto! – Togami respondia num tom de felicidade na qual nunca teve antes, seu dia estava ficando cada vez melhor. O mais velho foi até o amado e lhe deu um curto beijo na testa. – O que faz aqui?

– Eu só vim te visitar. – O mais novo retribuia o beijo, desta vez, indo na bochecha do Togami. Não queria confessar a sua carência pela vergonha, pensava que iria ser julgado por ser um motivo tão bobo, então decidiu enrolar porém enquanto. – Não pensei que gostaria tanto do campo.

– Ficar aqui é mais efetivo do que tomar aqueles calmantes. – Dizia sobre os remédios controlados que tomava por culpa de seu terapeuta, mas era justo, o loiro se irritava muito fácil com qualquer detalhe minúsculo. Sentou-se no chão novamente. – Vai ficar aqui?

Naegi assentiu com felicidade, ficando ao lado de seu amado naquele chão cheio de capim e pétalas de alecrim que, apesar de tudo, era um pouco confortável. O loiro retornava com o livro, abrindo na página que havia parado, o moreno deu uma pequena espiada na leitura, notou que estava lendo um best-seller de suspense baseado em fatos reais, não entendia o motivo do amado gostar tanto de ler coisas daquele tema estranho, mas nunca fazia objeções. Naegi se deitou no ombro do Togami e começou a segurar sua mão vaga, queria mostrar de algum jeito que precisava de atenção, se sentia como um cachorrinho extrovertido querendo brincar com seu dono que vivia ocupado pelo trabalho exagerado. Visto que estava sem ideias, o moreno repentinamente decidiu abraçar o pescoço do mais velho com um sorriso bobo.

– Diga que me ama, Byakuya! – Naegi implorou como uma criança. Togami riu baixo vendo as intenções do amado, gostava de como ele conseguia ser tão precioso, mesmo sendo um adulto totalmente desenvolvido e que o seu "eu" da cidade provavelmente iria gritar de raiva com a ação feita na surpresa.

– Apenas se me der um beijo. – Togami provocou enquanto virava sua face para o mais novo, mostrando seu belo sorriso orgulhoso em sua face, era apenas uma desculpa para ganhar um afeto de Naegi. – Quem sabe eu fale mesmo...

Havia sido interrompido pelos lábios de Makoto contra os seus, lhe beijando, Byakuya havia esquecido que o moreno sempre foi uma pessoa de dar beijos repentinos. Naegi é alguém totalmente carinhoso com o namorado, faria as coisas mais absurdas apenas para arrancar um sorriso naqueles lábios doces como o mel. Togami aprofundava o beijo, queria poder sentir cada pedaço da boca de Naegi enquanto suas mãos faziam carinho na cabeça do mais novo, mexendo em seu cabelo bagunçado. Depois de um breve tempo, ambos separavam seus lábios, mas Naegi não estava satisfeito, sua carência estava totalmente agitada.

– Agora, fala o que prometeu! – O moreno implorou como uma criança mimada, o loiro não negaria que isso era fofo.

– Eu prometi algo? – Togami retrucou por provocação, seus lábios mostrava um sorriso travesso. A cara de Naegi fechava, não queria as brincadeiras de seu amado logo agora. Aquilo fez o pobre coração do herdeiro machucar.

Notou com facilidade que Naegi estava querendo um pouco de carinho, ele nunca foi uma pessoa de ficar triste a toa, então Togami o abraçou, fazendo o mais novo deitar-se em seu pescoço, podia sentir os fios morenos do cabelo de seu amado espetarem a parte inferior de seu queixo, mas pouco se importou. Enquanto Byakuya dava beijos na testa de Makoto, as pétalas douradas dos alecrins invadiam a privacidade de ambos, aquilo não era ruim, era como se os deuses do amor estivessem abençoando aquele famigerado casal. Naegi dava um sorriso largo, podia sentir a fome por atenção se esvaziar a cada segundo nesse abraço caloroso.

– Eu te amo, Makoto. – O loiro dizia durante os beijos. – Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida.

– Eu também te amo, Byakuya! – O moreno respondia com toda a sua alegria. Sentia Togami abraçar com mais força ao ouvir a resposta, fazendo Naegi fechar seus olhos suavemente. – Eu quero viver cada segundo ao seu lado.

– E você vai. – Parava com os beijos e manteu-se naquele abraço apertado, não desejava soltar Makoto a nenhum custo.

Aquele sentimento mútuo era algo que deixava o abraço caloroso, seus corações apaixonados dançavam como se tivesse uma doce melodia calma composta por um piano. Togami sempre foi uma pessoa que utilizava a lógica para qualquer coisa minúscula, mas ficar ao lado de Naegi fazia seu cérebro adotar o amor juvenil e esquecer totalmente o raciocínio, afinal, nunca teve a oportunidade de poder sentir essa emoção tão bela e inocente, ela era frágil como um copo de vidro, mas o casal sempre iria equilibrá-la para que ela se mantenha firme e forte.

– Byakuya. – Naegi começava sua fala, fazendo o loiro se despertar de seus pensamentos e fazer um olhar de questionamento para o moreno. – Por que gosta de ficar aqui?

– Como? – Togami não entendeu a pergunta, havia sido muito vaga.

– Você apenas está vivendo aqui, lendo seus livros durante o dia todo e apenas voltava a noite... – Makoto mostrava timidez em sua face, tentava seu máximo para continuar com sua faladeira boba. – E-Eu me senti um pouco carente, então... – Não sabia como continuar a fala, já estava envergonhado o suficiente. Togami riu baixo, a fofura do pobre garoto era tão preciosa, queria protegê-lo do mundo todo.

– Makoto, estava com ciúmes de uma planta? – Provocou, fazendo Naegi resmungar baixo pela piada. Byakuya soltou o moreno de seus braços, podendo ter a face emburrada do mais novo, a pergunta havia afetado ele. Aquilo era engraçado, o loiro não podia negar isso, mas o moreno estava zangado com a zombação, então decidiu segurar o riso. – Diferente de você, eu não posso fazer isso com a planta.

Logo, Togami retornava com o beijo, desta vez, sendo suave e sem o desejo de aprofundá-lo, apenas queria mostrar para Naegi que o amava e nunca iria trocá-lo por uma coisa tão boba quanto uma pradraria cheio de alecrins. Não negava que a plantação e o clima calmo lhe acalmava, mas Makoto era seu melhor calmante, seu sorriso fazia o coração de Byakuya se agitar num instante e era um sentimento incrível. Logo quando notou o que estava acontecendo, Naegi retribuía o beijo, ainda se sentindo envergonhado pela pergunta anterior. Em questão de segundos, se separavam novamente, sorrindo um para o outro.

– Mas sabe, nada lhe impede de passar os dias aqui, ao meu lado. – Disse Togami. Sua mão direita passava pela bochecha rosada do mais novo, a acariciando. – Meu dia apenas melhorou pois você decidiu aparecer.

– Apenas irei passar se dizer que me ama! – Retornava com isso novamente, Togami amava o quão bobo era o moreno em sua frente. Riu baixo por conta da fala.

– Eu te amo. – Beijava a ponta do nariz do Naegi. – E muito.

No entanto, ambos não notaram que ventania estava piorando desde a hora que Naegi havia aparecido, tanto que as pétalas saiam dos alecrins de uma forma agressiva. O céu estava fechado com nuvens azuis-escuras, ouvia-se um som de trovão de longe, fazendo o casal notar que estava prestes a ter uma tempestade horrível. Ambos decidiram se levantar e pegaram qualquer coisa que estava largado no chão – ou seja, apenas o livro.

– Vamos para casa, meu amor. – Togami falou num tom tão calmo que fez o pobre coração de Makoto ficar de guarda baixa, principalmente pelo apelido dado. O moreno assentiu para a resposta, fazendo os dois saírem do local de mãos dadas, sorrindo um para o outro como duas crianças.


End file.
